


The Dance

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Kyungsoo is so estatic about the comeback. The cause is none other than the choreography for The Eve





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> based on the fact that Jongin is the co-creator for The Eve dance.

Do Kyungsoo is ecstatic about this comeback.

The preparation of the new album was very tiring, at least the other members said that. Even the happy virus, Chanyeol and his partner, the ever-so-energized puppy Baekhyun, almost be the sad virus and grumpy cat, but they always found little things to lift the mood of the group. Like now, during their fifteen minute break, Chanyeol and Baekhyun get a game where they flick each other’s temple, with some members only taking Chanyeol’s or Baekhyun’s side because they are so tired and watching them is kind of okay too.

Well, contrary of the majority members who feel gloomy, Kyungsoo is not actually. He feels like he is constantly happy with Jongin able to be with him, like, always. He is watching the younger man mastering his movements from the reflection of the mirror while Jongin is so focused he doesn’t know Kyungsoo is staring at him.

Ever since Jongin took a part in the making of the choreographies, the song parts and the schedules awaiting, Kyungsoo couldn’t hide the twitch at the corners of his mouths, eyes perked up at the thought of being together on and off screen. Well, not that they didn’t have parts to dance and sing together before, but somehow they were paired in lots of chances. Thus, being touchy were disguised as a professionalism in front of the camera. As luck would have it, they were happier than ever.

Of course Jongin made the most routines looked like he was attached with Kyungsoo. Since Monster, when Jongin could touch Kyungsoo’s body (and butt), Jongin had proposed to Shim Jaewon to, kind of, help him with the dance. The choreographer wouldn’t let him, at first, but being a persistent shit he is, Jongin made it to the co-choreographer title.

Then, the pair dance happened.

Junmyeon warned them, actually, not to be so obvious when camera is around. But neither of them can suppress the feeling of being happy around each other.

Junmyeon only snorted at the end, but still gawking at their ministrations.

 

Kyungsoo’s owl eyes meet Jongin’s eyes on the mirror surrounding their practice room when Jaewon announced their break is over. Jongin walks towards Kyungsoo who hugs his knees, reaching out his hand for Kyungsoo to hold. The older man looks up at his younger lover, the latter smiling ear to ear when Kyungsoo takes his hand.

“Shall we dance, Hyung?” Jongin hoists him, pulling Kyungsoo by his waist and hugs him closer. “Can’t wait to have our mating dance, though,” Jongin whispers on his left ear, sending chill all over his spine.

The vocalist bites back his smile when he catches Junmyeon glares at them on the mirror. Feeling naughty, Kyungsoo gropes the meat between Jongin’s legs for two seconds and mutters “Let’s see.” Without looking back, he gets ready to his position for The Eve.

The night is still long.


End file.
